Special Delivery :  Going Home
by Myssie 71
Summary: Rewritten from Quincenera
1. Chapter 1

Quinceanera By Mylissa

Chapter One :  
Going Home

"I'm pregnant Bowen" said Madison's voice as it echoed his head.  
"Nick, are you alright?" asked Vanessa Russell as she walked over to him as she placed her hand upon his back

"Yes, I'm just thinking" said Nick as he looked out to the riverbanks as he sighed.  
"Mom, I have a girlfriend back in Briarwood and I have to go back soon," said Nick as he now looked over to his mother.  
"I see, What about Lucas and Katie"  
"what do you mean?" he asked "I mean silly you can stay with them while you are there protecting the Earth and all" said Vanessa.

"I can't Mom, I promised my real parents I will stay with them now, that I have found them, I just can't let them go this way" said Nick.  
"And i respect that , just becareful Nick please we don't want to lose you" said Vanessa.

"You won't lose me, I promise, Besides I have My biological parents to protect me now" he smiled as he they now hugged.  
"I don't think Nick told her About Madison" said Alianbow.  
"Oh, he did he has a reason to go back to be with her, but he did not tell her about the baby" said Udonna as she looked at her husband.  
"Baby, What Baby?" asked Alianbow as he looked stunned to the news.  
" Come On Grandpa, its time to say our goodbyes "Udonna , what are you speaking about ?" he asked.

Udonna smiled as she now looked to her husband.  
"Madison is with chyld" she answered as she now saw his reaction.  
"That reacton was the same one you made when I announced my pregnancy with Bowen" she grinned.  
" Come on Alianbow. it's time to say good bye, we have been here to long already" said Udonna as she now turned and made her way to Nick and Vanessa.

"it was good meeting you , You have done a great job rasing our son." said Udonna as she now hugged Vanessa.  
She smiled as she looked to Udonna. " I'm sorry Duncan left so early, they called him to the Naval Station," she added.

"Oh, no worries, I know when that duty calls, when its improtant" said Udonna as she hugged Vanessa once more.  
"It was nice meeting you Mrs Russell" said Alianbow They now both walked to their motorcycles as they got ready to leave.

Vanessa and Nick walked to his motorcycle as they talked.  
"Nick promise me something" said Vanessa "Yes Ma'am"  
"When you get married and have a family promise me you won't ride this thing around your daughter or son" said vanessa.  
Nick blushed. " I Promise" he smiled.

"Bye son,Im going to miss you" said Vanessa.  
" Don't miss me to much, I'll come visit again with my wife and daughter" smiled Nick as he now moved onto his motorcycle as he now joined his parents as they now drove away. they drove for merely for two and a hlaf hours as they finally arrived in briarwood.  
"Mmmm, it's good to be home" thought Udonna.

they finally arrived at Rootcore as they saw Daggeron and Clare. "Welcome home" they both said .  
"It's good to be home" said Udonna as she now removed her helmet.  
"Welomc Home Bowen, Madison is gonna be surprised to see you" said Clare.  
"Is she here?" he asked.  
"No, you just missed her , she was going to the Rock Porium" said Clare.

"Dinner is already made, are you hungry?" she added.  
"A Little, but I want to see Madison first" said Bowen.  
"Oh, alright, I'll have the food warmed up for now til you get back" said Clare.  
"That be great, thanks Clare" said Bowen.  
"What are cousin's for" smiled Clare.  
"Excuse me Bowen, we have to talk" said Daggeron as he now interupted.  
"Not now Daggeron , we will talk later, I'm on my way to see madison" said Bowen as he turned his motorcycle around.Daggeron sighed as he now watched Bowen drive away.

Daggeron sighed as he looked at Clare.  
"Don't look at me, You have to catch him just to talk to him" said Clare Daggeron chuckled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quinceanera By Mylissa

Chapter Two The Purposal and Second Thoughts

Bowen arrived at the Rock Porium as he now removed his helmet, there he smiled as he looked inside the store as he now saw Madison. there he moved off his cycle as he now walked inside the store.  
"Dammit. Woah!" yelped madison as she slipped.

Bowen ran over as he now caught her bfore she landed onto the floor.  
"Caught ya!, never climb on anything again" said Bowen as he now looked at Madison.  
"Hey Beautiful" he smiled.  
"Bowen your back" said madison .  
"Just as I promised" said Bowen as he smiled as he now let her down.  
"Oh Bowen " moaned Madison as she went into his arms .  
" how's my baby girl doing this fine day" he asked.  
"Giving me morning sickness everday of the mornings and my sister is asking questions" answered Madison.  
"You mean you haven't told her anything" said Bowen "Nope" answered Madison.  
"what time do you get out of work?" he asked.  
Madison checked her watch."Three, two, one" said Madison.  
"Right about now"" she smiled.  
" Go clock out, I want you to take a ride with me" smiled Bowen.  
"Alright" she said as she now walked to the backroom.  
Boween now awaited fro Madison as he looked around. "Hey Madison is my dad here, Oh hey Bowen your back welcome home," said Leelee "Thanks" said Bowen. "He's in the office" he added.  
"Who?" asked Leelee.  
"Your Dad" answered Bowen.  
"Oh Right" said Leelee.  
" I'm ready, oh hey Leelee" smiled Madison.

Bowen and madison now walked out of the Rock Porium as they walked across the street as they now stopped infront of the morotcycle.  
"Where are we going?" asked Madison.  
"Just watch" answered bowen as he now moved onto his motorcycle.  
"Get on and hold onto me" said Bowen as he now turned the iginition on.

"Isn't that how I got like this" said Madison revealing her small round stomach.  
Boern gave Madison a look ro strangle as he sighed.  
"Please come with me, we need to talk seriously talk " said Bowen.  
Madison never seen Bowen so serious in her life, as she moved onto the motorcycle as he now drove away from briarwood city Limits. as she held onto him. securely.  
Madison  
"what if he kills us, what if he doesn't want to be with me, whatif he hurts me, what do I do?' thought Madison.  
Bowen  
I love her, I love how she fells against me, I love the way she smiles, I love her and our daughter she carries, Yes today is the day I will ask her" he thought

as he finally arrived at the Gates of Briarwood forest he now pulled over and turned the ignition off. he moved his hands away from the hanle bars as he now removed his helmet.  
looking at Madison and smiled as his hand now reached out to her. "Come on" said Bowen Madison reached for his hand as she now walked with him hand in hand.

"Bowen wheree are you taking us?" asked Madison " Just Watch" he smiled.  
" Oh god, he's going to kill us' she thought.

there she looked around , no where to go, she now removed haer hand from Bowen as she moved back.  
"Bowen looked to Madison. "Maddie, what's wrong?" asked Bowen.  
"Know why did you bring us here, Bowen please just take us home" begged Madison.  
"what?, why?" we are almost there to the place.

" N...no"stuttered Madison as she now turned and ran from Bowen.  
Bowen ran after Madison not knowing what was wrong.  
"Madison, Maddie wait!" he now called out as he ran after her.

"Oh god, where do i go, where do I hide, don't let him kill us" she thought as tears now swelled up in her eyes.  
"Madison, Madison , where are you?" called out Bowen.

A roar of thunder revealed itself as Bowen looked for Madison as she hid behind two huge trees.  
"Madison come out, I didn't bring you here to harm you, I just have something to show you " called out Bowen.  
Madison didn't trust Bowen, there she moved away as she now spotted a cavern as she noe entered and cried.

Dream  
while under the infulence of the Master,  
Bowen managed to fight his father as he almost destroying him.  
with all the hate he carried inside him, he felt in command wanting to destrroy his parents, his friends and his family with the power of evil she saw nothing but darkness in his eyes eyes.  
End of Dream

Madison awoke quickly feeling Bowen's presence as she now opened her eyes seeing a fire and fresh food as the lighting revealing itself along with it's thounderous companion. "Why were you running from Me Madison ?" asked Bowen.

She looked behind her seeing Bowen as she looked away sadly.  
"I thought you...I thought" she began.

"You thought what Maddie?" he asked.  
" You thought I was going to harm you and our baby, If I wanted you dead Madison I would of killed you while I was under the influence of The Master's power", said Bowen.

Madison looked at Bowen holding her abdominal protectively. he move into his hands and knees as he now crawled over to her. she moved away as she was now trembling.  
"I want to go home,please just take us home" cried Madison.  
"why the tears Madison, please tell me" whispered Bowen as he was now close to her. " why Did you Bring us here , Bowen" asked Madison.

Bowen moved his hand into his pocket as he pulled out a ruby box as he opened it up.  
"To ask you to Marry me"  
There he revealed a red ruby sapphire with diamonds " Will you Marry me Maddie" he asked.  
with tears, madison now tossed herself into Bowen's arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Quinceanera Baby Girl Russell By Mylissa

Chapter Three Baby Girl Russell

" why the tears Madison,please tell me" whispered Bowen once again.  
" I thought you were going to kill me and our daughter" said Madison.  
"Daughter?, a girl," he said surprisingly.  
"Yea a girl," cried Madison.

Bowen moved closer to Madison as he now held her .  
"Maddie, why would you think I would wamt to hurt you and our daughter, you and the baby are very improtant to my life" explained Bowen.

Madison felt ashamed and embaressed as she leaned into Bowen's arms.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" cried Madison.  
"Maddie , what made you think that I was going to hurt you?" asked Bowen.

Madison looked at Bowen as she sighed.  
"Do you rermember when tou were under the Master's spell"  
"I remember that day" said Bowen.  
"Well, you made the same face when you attacked your father" said Madison "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that way" said Bowen.

Madison now looked up to Bowen, there his eyes met hers as their lips now met each otherr's. he slowly laid her down as he kissed her passionately as he moved hjs lips and spoke. "I love you Madison" he whispered "And I love you Bowen" she whispered.  
" I love you a million times more" he whispered again as he kissed her lips.  
she returned his kisses as she now raised her hands as she now traced his face and his lips with her fingertips.  
Bowen smiled as he kissed her and managed to move his arms around her protectively. there they now fell asleep as the storm continued.

As Mid morning arrived Madison awoke with the thunderous thunder there she looked over to Bowen as she felt something on her finger, there she saw the ring as she smiled.  
"Will you marry me?" echoed Bowen's voice. she smiled as she now looked back seeing Bowen as he slept. she looked to the rain as lightening now revealed itself to her . there she jumped back as she almost fell into the ground of a sharp rock.

"Caught Ya!" said Bowen.  
"once again my knight and shining armor rescues me for the second time" smiled Madison.  
Bowen smiled as he hugged Madison from behindas ge placed his hands protectively around her abdominal.

"Come lay back down it's early" said bowen.  
Madison gave a smile ."Alright" she whispered .  
there she laid besaide Bowen as he now pulled her close to him there she turned her head and now faced him, he now claimed her lips passionately as he now moved himself closer to her as their kisses became passionate.

he now slowly moved his hand up to the hem of her blouse as he now lifted it up there he now caressed her round stomach where his daughter laid protectively, he now traveled his hand to her thigh as Madison now moaned.  
the baby now kicked her mymmy's stomach as Madison giggled between the kisses. again Bowen massaged Madison upon her thigh as he now traveled it up tp her abdominal as he now felt his daughter kick.

Madison now giggled between the kisses as he joined her.  
"This little girl is spoiled, once this little girl is out of me, maybe , maybe you can have your fun with me" smiled Madison.  
Bowen laughed. "That's a done deal.  
they now slept for two hours as the storm passed.  
Madison awoke."Uhm Bowen the storme has stopped why don't we go home and get into a cozy bed" whispered Madison.  
"Home?" mumbled Bowen. " Good idea" he added.

"yea like a bathroom, soft bed, clean clothes" said Madison.  
"Oh yea" smiled Bowen.  
they now both got up as they walked out of the cavern and made their wway to the motorcycle.  
"Ready to go home' smiled Bowen.

Madison smiled as she now moved onto the cycle with Nick as they now left the forest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Quinceaners Announcements & The Arranged Marriage By Mylissa

Chapter Four Bowen aarived at Briarwood Castle with madison as they now moved of the motorcyle as they now walked into the Castle as they were greeted by udonna and Alianbow. "Where have you both been?" snapped Udonna.  
"We thought you both were killed" siad Alianbow.

Bowen and Madison looked to each other then to his parents.  
"Were sorry I took Madison to the Rainbow Waterfalls" said BowenUdonna sighed as she stared at Bowen.  
"Go ear dinner then off to your bedroom", said Udonna.

Udonna and Alianbow held their laughter as they watched Bowen and Madison now walk away .  
Udonna laughed.  
"You are terrible Udonna" said Alianbow as he now joined her in laughter.

A knock was now heard at the door as Clare made her way to answer. "uhm hello "said Clare.  
"Hello, I'm here to see Alianbow"  
"And you are?" asked Clare.

"Lord Augustus NOrrington, from The Lands of Norrington" he answered as his daughter now enterred.  
"This is my daughter Ellie" he added .  
ellie Scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"oh well, please come in" said Clare as she now closed the door.  
"If you excuse me I will inform my Uncle Alianbow and Lady Udonna" said Clare as she now made her way to Alianbow's Study and knocked. at the office door.

"Enter" answered Alianbow.  
"excuse me Uncle there is a man by the name of Lord Augustus Norrington here for you and Lady Udonna." said Clare.  
Alianbow and Lady Udonna looked at each other as they sighed.  
"We better talk to tthem" said Lady Udonna.

Alianbow sighed as he now nodded as they made their way out of the office and made their way to the living area.  
"Lord Norrington, tis a pleasure seeing you" said Alianbow. they shook hands and smiled.  
"Tis to see you again Alianbow" said Lord Norrington. 'I want you to meet my daughter ellie" he introduced.  
Ellie looked to Alianbow .  
"Hello Ellie" said Alianbow.  
"Oh , This is my wife Udonna", he quickly said. "Dark eve M'lady" said Ellie.  
"What brings you here tonight?" asked Alianbow.  
"Well, we heard Bowen is home and I wanted him to meet my beautiful Ellie"  
"well , uhm Augustus, our son is already dating someone" began Alianbow.

"I see, Do we know this princess?" asked Augustus " We do," answered Alianbow.  
"Oh, whats her name?asked Augustus.  
"Her name is Madison"  
"Madison, Madison , no don't ring a bell"  
" well she isn't a Princess just yet" said Alianbow.  
"oh good, we can hurry the wedding preperations and get our chyldren married.

"Woah, waoh wait what wedding and who's?" asked Udonna.  
"Our Chyldren, this Madison can help Ellie with her dress and her hair" continued Augustus.  
"No, she can't she's to wed our son , Madison is Bowen's Mate, and mother to his heir" explained Alianbow.

"What!" screamed Lord Augustus.  
"you heard what I said don't toy withme Augustus" said Alianbow.

"but we both decided that your son will court my Ellie.  
"Well thgings change Augustus, "  
"But she's now royalty, she's merely but a commoner", said Augustus.  
"We are not royalty, and we are commoners, so do not take that tone inside my home Augustus" said Alianbow.

Madison stood at the stairs as she now heard everything, there she ran from the steps as she now ran to the front door and ran away from the castle as she cried.  
"Good , she's gone preperations of the wedding is tomorrow," grinned Augustus.  
"You did that on purpose, You knew Madison wass there, and you said those horrible things" said Udonna as she now went after Madison.

Meanwhile Ellie looked around as she saw Phot's of Bowen and a Young brunette, thee she smiled. "He's so happy in this photo" shw whispered.  
Clare now entered into the room as she saw ellie.  
"He really is,Bowen is happy in that phot, that's the day Madison told him about her pregnancy" said Clare.  
"Pregnancy?" questioned Ellie.  
"Yes, lady Madison is expecting his first born daughter" said Clare.  
"Really Wow" smiled Ellie, 


	5. Chapter 5

Quinceanera :

The wedding 

Chapter Five

"Well, we will be here bright and early, the ceremony starts at three o'clock, Have Bowen ready" demanded Augustus.  
"ellie love it's time to go" added Augustus.

"Please give bowen a hug for me and tell him congratulations please" said Ellie.  
"I will" smiled Clare.  
with that moent Lord Augusts and his daughter left the Castle.

Meanwhile in the forest:  
Madison!, Madison!' called out Udonna.  
sniffles were now heard by the mermaid lake as she saw Madison "Madison" called out Udonna.  
Madison removed her engament ring as she looked at Udonna,  
"Please tell Bowen I won't deprive him away from his daughter" said Madfison as she now placed her engagement ring inside Udonna's palm.

"Madison don't do this please, Bowen needs you and his daughter" said Udonna.  
" I can't do this , I'm just a commoner, and she's a princess" said Madfison.  
'Goodbye Udonna" she added.

Madison turned and left Udonna and her Family as she now returned home to her parents and her sister. Vida saw madison as she smiled.  
Madison now went into her older sister's arms as she now cried.  
"Hey hey ita's alright Maddie" she whispered.  
Madison filled Vida in of the conversation between Lord Alianbow and Lord Augustus as she sighed.  
"Look at it this way Maddie, you can't deprive the baby from her daddy and grandparents' said Vida.  
by the next morning Madison awoke as morning sickenss got to her , she stood and ran to the tiolet as she threw up. htere she cried as she now held her round abdominal.  
the phone rang as the answering maschine answered.  
'Hello This message is for Madison, she has an appointment today at two thirty this afternoon, please contact Vicki for the appointment verification." said the lady as he now hung up the phone.

Madison now stood as she now called in sick at the Rock Porium.  
she readied herself as she looked at the clock. there she sighed as she looked at herself now glowing as she slowly caressed her round stomach.  
"Daddy's Angel" she whispered.  
Madison now turned and left her room as she now walked downstairs and walked out the front door as she now walked to her car and drove to her apointment.

Meanwhile :  
Castle Briarwood.  
Lord Alianbow and Lady Udonna now stood with each other at the Briarwood Castle Alter as they looked to Madison's engagment ring. they both now sighed.  
"What will we do, Bowen is so hurting at this momrnt Aliabow" said Udonna.  
"We will have to bring her back to him," said Alianbow.  
Udonna smiled as she and her husband now left the Alter to bring madison back from the human world on time to marry Bowen.

( Bowen's P.O.V)  
Here I stand at the balcony of briarwood Castle as I stared out into the forest now turning as I made my way into my room.  
I now stood alone looking around, hoping to see her the memories of her smiles, memories of her laughter echoed my room. tears filled my eyes as i held her photo in my hands. As I got ready to wed another woman I don't love my heart still aches only for the one Im so inlove with, My Madison.

Alianbow and Udonna now arrived at the Rocca Residence, there they saw madison now walking up to the steps.

"Madison, Madison!" called Alianbow and Udonna.  
Madison smiled as she cried. "I can't losr Bowen" cried Madison.

They now rushed back to the castle as they now snuck Madison into the bedroom. they readied her as the ladies giggled as Madison struggled with herr gown. "Damn it this baby girl is in the way" struggled Madison.

meanwhile A knock was heard at Bowen's bedroom door. I didn't bother of answering, I noticed my bedroom door opened as I noticed it was my father.

(Alianbow's P.O.V)  
I entered my son's room, there I see him sad and depressed,  
If only I can tell him what we are up too this arranged marriage was a done deal, when they were born.

( Udonna's P.O.V)  
Today me and my husband brought Madison back into Bowen's life, to hell with the rights and rules, my son will marry the mother of his unborn daughter, they were meant to be together , to hell with this arrange marriage.

Udonna now made her way to the Bedroom as she entered there she saw Madison dressed in her gown as she revealed her teira. there she now placed it upon Madison's head as she now cried as it glowed as it claimed her the next Queen of Briarwood.

(Clare's P.O.V)  
"Wow, today is the big"hiccups-" day, I cannot wait to see the bride, she's exactly like her mother Lady Jasmin with her father's eyes . I have never cried at weddings til today.

(Udonna's P.O.V)  
Today , Today is the day for my sweet son bowen to wed his True Love, i wish not to say her name for the walls have ears.  
She's so beautiful, with the white Satin laced wedding dress with my crystal crowen and daffodils upon her right hand. Our Princess

(Chip's P.O.V)  
I made my way inside Bowen's room, there I saw Lord Alianbow helping him with a white Coat that was designed midevil style with a Phoenic cape. as I just stood there anf watched as i smiled.

( Xander's P.O.V)  
I smiled, that's was my reaction, I got hit twice by my girlfriend Vida. I almost spoiled the surprise by telling Bowen , I don't blame her.

( Vida's P.O.V)  
My little sister married who never thought she be arrying the light The strongest Wizard ever. I looked at my sister as I smiled at her beauty no one knows but only me, Clare and Lady Udonna knows this is her day.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinceanera The Wedding By Mylissa

Bowen now stood awaiting for his bride to appear.  
there he saw his mother as she smiled, Bowen didn't notice nothing odd until he saw his bride now wearing a strapless wedding white gown as she wore his mother's white cloak with a golden Phoenix, her face now coverd as she walked along the gold carpet.  
"Please baby girl not now, please not now' she whispered.  
Madison walked alone as she saw Bowen now turned to face the Priest as she sighed. there he sighed as he now lowered his head as she now arrived at his side.  
"Today we come together as we celebrate a union to two young couple, Prince Bowen and Princess Ellie.  
Bowen sighed as he now looked at the priest with tears.  
The Priest sighed as he continued to speak.

"Princess Ellieana do you take Lord Bowen of Briarwood as your husband.  
"I do" answered madison.  
Bowen looked to the Princess as he noticed her voice changed.  
" Do you Bowen Nicholas of Briarwood take Princess Ellieana as your wife"  
Bowen sighed.  
"I...I..." he stuttered.  
"I...I do" answered bowen.  
"The priest now smiled as he now spoke. " I now pronounce your husband and wife,"

Bowen now reached over as he now unvailed the Princess.  
there he looked into Madison's browen hues as she now smiled.  
Udonna and Alianbow smiled as Princess Ellieana stood at the entrance of the door.

"Bowen, you may kiss your bride" said the Priest.

Bowen kissed Madison as tears trickled down his cheeks .  
"I thought I lost you both" he spoke telepathically to Madison.  
"You didn't Lose us Bowen, you always had us in your heart", she answered.

Everyone now clapped and now cheered for the Prince and Princess.  
Madison gave a smile .  
"Everyone , I like to announce Prince and Princess of Briarwood.

That evening:  
The moonlight dimmed into the bedroom as Bowen and Madison now slept, the owls hooted , the castle of Briarwood waas calm and silent.  
the thunderous thunder approached as Madison awoke feeling her husbands hand upon her abdominal , there she looked aside seeing her husband Bowen.  
moving up swiftly from the bed and made her way over to the window. there she now looked out as she sighed.  
all of a sudden two strong arms came around her waist and protected her round stomach she jumped as she looked back seeing Bowen.  
"you alright?" he asked.  
"I'm more than alright" answered Madison.  
Bowen smiled.  
"How is My Princess doing?" asked Bowen as he now laid his hand upon Madison's abdominal as the baby kicked.  
Madison giggled as she felt that ." Seems someone is happy" said Bowen.  
"We both are" said Madison.

"I love you Madison" said Bowen.  
"And I love you" said Bowen .  
"Come on back to bed with me"  
they both walked back to the bed as they now laid down. Madison now laid in Bowen's arms as she fell to sleep and dreamt.

dream  
Walking hand in hand dressed in a white Mystical uniform as she looked to Bowen whom now wore approached the gazeebo.  
Lilac Aroma smelled the air as Lord Alianbow and Lady Udonna approached as they now stood beside their son and his new wife.

"With the Power of The Realm of Briarwood ladies and Gentlemen , Family and Friend We announce to you our son Bowen and princess Madison of Briarwood" announced Lord Alianbow.

Lady Udonna made her way over to her son and her daughter in law as she smiled.  
"Andto the heir of Briarwood" grinned.

Both Bowen and Maidson gasped as they looked at each other as they smiled.  
end Of Dream

Sunlight now arose surrounding the beauty of Briarwood, swords were now clanking against each other as yell's of Kyai was beibng yelled out.  
Madison awoke as she laid in bed as she mafically closed the window as she fell back to sleep. in Bowen's arms.  
she now heard a smack as she now heard Leelee screaming.  
"Im going to get you for that "  
Bowen awoke with a smile on his face, as he now looked to his wife, there he moved closely to Madison as he now kissed her lightly she awoke with a slight moan and a smile. "please let me sleep" .

Bowen moved closer to his wide as he was now practically on her.  
"Awww come on, I want to play with you" he grinned.  
Madison now opened her eyes widely.  
"play?", Isn't this how I got like this , in here in your bed, under your parents home" smiled Madison.  
"Very Cute Madison" smiled Bowen.  
"So how does it feel being my wife" assked bowen.  
"I am very happy and I love you"answered Madison.


	7. Chapter 7

Going to Training Chapter Seven By mylissa

Bowen now smiled and kissed his wife "And I love you and never forget that" he whispered.  
"Now that everyone knows about your pregnancy we don't have to hid it.

A knock was now hears at the bedroom door as they now both moved from the bed as they both moaned as they rose to their feet.  
'Enter" answered Bowen.

Lady Udonna, and Clare entered as they smiled.  
"Bowen honey your father wishes to speak to you, He's in his office' said Udonna.  
and me and Clare wishes to speak to Madison privately, said Udonna.  
Bowen and madisoon looked at each other.  
"Oh, well Alright" said Bowen.  
"But, But" began Madison.

Bowen looked at Madison as he now removed his hand from her."I'll be back I promise" he added.  
as soon as he walked out, Clare now rushed to the bedroom door and looked around carefully she now whispered "CORA RAE"  
A beautiful Seer now ran and snuck into Master Bowen's bedroom.

Udonna now smiled away as she walked over to Madison.  
"What's going on?  
"You is what's going on Princess" said the Seer.  
"what are you speaking of?" asked Madison

Cora Rae walked over to Madison as she now placed her hand upon her abdominal.  
"Well"  
Cora Rae now smiled.  
"A Princess M'lady Udonna, she's to have a girl" said Cora Rae.  
"But the young Master won't be here for her birth" she added.  
"what?", What do you mean?" asked Udonna , Madison and Clare.

Madison now looked to Udonna with tears.  
"Dear Chyld do not cry. why the tears Madison" asked Udonna "Bowen won't be here for our daughter's birth" answered Madison.

Princess do you wish to know what to name your daughter"  
Said Cora Rae as she now changed the subject.  
Madison just nodded.  
"Carlie Athena Maylene Princess Of Briarwood,"

Meanwhile Alianbow's Study Bowen now managed his way to his father's office as he now over heard his father and his mentor speaking.  
" I don't know why you can't Bowen to train in another land, he's not ready to leave just yet, he can't , he just Married Madison and with with their daughter on the way" said Daggeron.

" I know that, don't you know i can't changed the rule, it's been planned by the King of the fire Realms.  
"He has to train before his full power is granted by the king" he added.  
" and when is this to happen?" asked Daggeron.

"By second week of the full moon, and it's called the Accend", answered Aliainbow.  
Bowen sighed as he now knocked.

A knock wass heard as Daggeron and Aliainbow quiieted down.  
"Enter"saaid Alianbow.  
Bowen now entered as he now stood at the entrance.

"I have to be alone with Madison and make her undeerstand this," said bowen .  
"Bowen wait!,called out his father.

he now turned and walked his way back to his bedroom, there he saw his mother Clare and the Seer now walking out of his bedroom "Bowen are you alright?" asked Udonna.  
"Yea, everything is fine, I will be taking Madison away from here, I have to talk to her" said Bowen as he now walked into his bedroom as Madison now looked at him.  
"Bowen what's wrong?" asked Madison.

"We have to talk , but not here" said bowen as he reached for her hand "Come on" he added as he led her into firehearts lair and moved on him as he helped Madison upon the dragon's back and held onto her.  
"Fireheart Fly" ordered Bowen.  
xander and chip and Leelee noticed bowen and Madison leave wit fireheart as they quickly rushed into the castle to warn Lady Udonna. 


	8. Chapter 8

Quinceanera Chapter Seven:

Nick's Departure

Madison, Lady udonna, and Lord Alainbow now stood aside Bowen as they waited Inside castle Briarwood . Bowen laid his hand upon Madison's stomach as his unborn daughter now kicked Madison's stomach as he now rubbed where the unborn baby kicked. he smiled as he now saw Madison rubbed her tummy.  
"Im going to miss you so much" said Bowen as he now smiled at Madison.  
"I just can't beleive you will be gone for the whole five years, By the time you come back your daughter will be running and fighting" smiled Madison.  
"I can't miss that for the world" smiled Bowen.  
"I will come back to you I promise," he whispered.  
he gave his wife a kiss as tears began to appear upon her eyes.  
Bowen made his way to his parents as he now gave them their hugs and said their goodbyes.

Madison just watched as Daggeron now clipped the Transportation Train as it now appeared outside the Castle grounds. and on the outskirts of Briarwood Forest.  
"It's time Nick", said Daggeron.  
Daggeron now turned and made his way to the train as he walked and turned as he now waited for Bowen.  
Madison couldn't take it much longer , she rushed herself into Bowen's arms and broke down crying.  
"Hey, Baby Hey Look at me,' said Bowen.  
Madison managed to look at Bowen as tears now strolled down her cheeks. "Oh god Maddie don't , don't cry so much, I'll come back to you I promise, You are now making it worse now,"cried Bowen.  
"Don't go please"begged Madison.  
"I have too," said Bowen. "This is my training, I have to do this , when I return I will gain my full Power to protect you and our daughter, I Promise Madison I will come back "said Bowen.

Bowen placed his hand protectively upon her tummy as he now said his goodbyes to his unborn daughter,  
he now rose to his feet as Alianbow and Lady Udonna made their way beside Madison.  
"Father please take good care of Madison and our daughter" said Bowen.  
"I will son, I promise" said Alainbow.

He managed to move away from Madison and his parents as he now turned to face them as Solaris Knight now entered the train.  
There he waved good bye as he now watched Madison crying, his heart melted as he now saw her turn as she ran into the Castle.  
"ALL ABOARD!" called out Jenji as he now stuck his head out and back inside where Daggeron was at.  
Lady Udonna sighed as she now walked back into the castle as she made her way upstairs and walked to her son's bedroom.  
She heard madison's cries as she now looked inside there she saw Madison holding onto Bowen's Baby Blanket.  
she now slowly entered as she walked over to Madison as she now upon the bed with her.

Meanwhile:  
Lands of The Mystic Fire Realms The train now disappeared within the two minutes as they now entered the Lands Of The Fire Realms.  
Bowen looked out the window as he noticed the Realms. "Land of The Mystic Fire" he thought to himself as he looked once more.

Meanwhile Back at Briarwood Castle:  
Lady Udonna now sat upon th bed beside Madison as she now moved her hair away from her face. "He will return Madison, I promise" said Lady Udonna "why did he have to leave?" cried Madison.  
"He had to go train,"answered Lady Udonna.  
"in Five years or more, by the time he comes home he will look like Alianbow, and his daughter would be fifteen" cried Madison.  
'Oooh chyld, please enough crying, our daughter can feel your sorrow and pain, it's not good for her"  
said Lady Udonna.

Madison looked at lady Udonna."come, I might have something to cheer you up," said Lady Udonna.  
"Now wipe those tears an have faith just as I did, he will come home, he will come home", she added.  
now wiping her tears madison now looked at Lady Udonna as she now gave her a reasuring smile.  
"Now that's the spirit, now come, I have a surprise for you" said lady Udonna cheerfully.  
She and Madison now moved off the bed as they walked over to the door. "oh First you have to close your eyes first" she smiled as she saw Madison as she gave a slight moan.  
She did close her eyes as she was now led to aother room, she awaited for Lady Udonna's voice.

"Okay now you can open them" she said .  
Madison removed her hands as she was now staring at the door as she gave an odd look to Lady Udonna.  
"A door" said Madison.  
Lady Udonna gave a laugh as she spoke. "Open the door Madison" she added as she stepped back now seeing her husband behind Madison. she opened the door as family and friends now screamed "SURPRISE.  
Now seeing Madison jumped back. 


	9. Chapter 9

Quinceanera By Melissa

Chapter Eight:  
Baby Shower

Alianbow managed to catch Madison as she now looked aback seeing her Father inlaw.  
"Seem's they really surprised you" said Alianbow the ladies wre now giggling as they made their way to over to Madison.  
"Yea, they did," said Madison as she saw her sister as she walked over to her.  
Vida was now smiling "Come on sis", she smiled as she pulled her sister into the nursery.  
Madison looked around as she noticed a Crib, a canopy bed, a rocking chair, and many new stuff for her daughter, she cried as she looked at everyone that was now there.

"Wow, Who did all this?" said Madison as she now looked around.  
"Me,Clare, and Lady Udonna,now come on, this is baby shower for my baby Niece," smiled Vida.

Alianbow now smiled to his wife as he now left her and the ladies alone. Madison smiled and was now dragged into the room a bit further. she now looked around as she looked to the wall there she saw a mural.  
"WOW!, who made that?" asked Madison.

"Bowen did, this is where he was when he couldn't sleep", answered Lady Udonna Madison studied it as she now made her way as she now touched the wall.she never realized that Bowen saw her as a mystical Mermaid.  
"Come, lets celebrate" said Lady Udonna as she now pulled Madison near her other and her friends.  
"Hi baby girl", smiled Katrina Rocca as she handed her a gift for her as she now hugged her.

Lisa,Maya, Caroline, Deadre, all made their way to her. "GROUP HUG!" squealed the girls.  
Madison giggled as she was now hugged as her unborn daughter was now kicking her all over her stomach.

"Hey come on everyone lets get this baby shower started" said Vida as she now walked over to the Mommy to be as she now placed corsage on madison.  
"Okay we are going to play a game , The first one is to guess how many jelly beans inside the Bottle, and how many inches Madison is around her stomach, the third one is when you eat, you will have to look underneath your plate for a yellow stain to win these gifts." explained vida.

the day went slow as everyone now participated in every game, everyone won each gift as they laughed , giggled, and ate, madison opened the gifts as she now thanked everyone for coming to the shower.  
now giving Yawn Madison walked to her room as she now went to lay in bed.

Madison reached over for Bowen's red Blanket as she now cried once again as she now drifted off to sleep

Dream  
Smiling and laughing as she watched Bowen flying a kite mystically as she looked to her daughter now giggling and laughing away as she now saw the little girl mouthed "More Daddy, More". Madison couldn't hear her voice but read her little lips.  
there her little girl now jumped up and down as she was giggling. The out of nowhere, The master now appeared behind Bowen as he now struck him behind his back as he gasped.  
Bowen now fell onto his knees as blood now dripped, the little girl no screamed as she now ran away.  
Madison now witnessed her husband's death end of Dream

She awoke with a sharp pain upon her abdominal, she smiled as she noticed it was her unborn daughter waking her up.she now slowly moved up from bed as she now made her way out of the room as she rubbed her eyes. there she noticed lady Udonna walking thru the corridor's.  
"Hello Madison, I was coming to wake you up for dinner,come everyone is waiting" smiled Udonna.

Lady Udonna now led Madison thru the corridors as they walked to the stairs.  
they walked downstairs as they now made their way to everyone. "Hey sis, how you feeling?" asked Vida as she now walked over to her and both made their way to the dining room.  
"Im feeling alright, I guess, the baby just kicked though" answered Madison "Oh I missed it again" smiled Vida

come everyone let's eat" said Lord Alianbow as he now walked into the dining area.  
Vida now dragged Madison as she now sat her within her side.  
everyone began to eat as silence was now around them.  
Madison was now playing with her food as she now felt the baby kicked once more.  
"Madison you need to eat," said Lord Alianbow.  
Madison poked a vegetable as she now ate it as she chewed. once again everyone became silent. 


	10. Chapter 10

Quinceanera

Chapter Nine

Ladies Day Out It has been eight months since Bowen as been gone, with Spring arond the corner as Fresh breeze was now surrounding the city the girls now walked the sidewalks with Lady Udonna and Clare laughter of giggles coming from the girls as Maidson now stopped at the Ryders Infant store window as a bright pink dress caught her eye. there she looked over to the baby clothes as Vida noticed Madison was not with them.  
"Hey, where did Madison go?" asked Vida.  
she quickly looked around as she trace back her walk,she lookd around as she now noticed Madison now standing at the infant store.  
"Hey what are you doing?"asked Vida.  
"I was looking at the ballerina Tutu," smiled Madison Vida smiled she also looked. Lady Udonna,Clare walked back as the followed Vida.  
They smiled."Oooh Lady Udonna look at the little Tutu,isn't that cute" said Udonna.  
Lady Udonna smiled as she did look at the suit.  
"why don't we go inside and look around" said Udonna.  
"Seem's Spring is now making it's appereance here in the city" said Lady Udonna.  
She looked aound as she noticed People now looking at her.  
"Pay no attention to them Udonna you look Great th way you dressed" said Clare.  
"I'll help you by some clothes Udonna," said Clare as she smled.  
Lady Udonna now smiled to her niece as she walked over to the Infant shoes.

The Ladies now made their way inside as they now looked around, Madison made her way to the stuffed animals as she walked to the isle where she saw the tutu.

A sales woman now made her way over to Madison as she noticed her round tummy.  
"Welcome to Ryders Infant Store, I'm Angela," said the sales woman .  
Madison looked at the woman as she smiled.  
"Hello, Ma'am" said Madison.  
Vida , Lady Udonna, and Clare now looked over to Madison as they smiled.  
"How many months are you?" asked Angela.  
"I'm seven months" said Madison as she now walked away from the clerk.  
"Excuse me Vida", smiled Madison. she now made her way over to her sister as she now made her way over to her sister.  
"Hey Maddie,what's up" said Vida.  
Clare managed her way as she was looking to the sales woman, something wasn't right about her as she now watched Madison walk over to her sister.  
"im going outside the baby is kicking and im also hungry., I saw a stand that sells pretzels", said Madison.  
"Well, here is some money and don't leave anywhrere" said Vida.  
"Yes Mom" smiled Madison as she now walked out of the store as she made her way to the stand.  
Vida laughed at Madison as she watched her sister walk out.  
The sales woman now eyed Madison.  
"The daughter of the Phoenix is here" she whispered.  
Clare made her way back to Lady Udonna as she now tapped her shoulder.  
"Udonna, there is something not right here" said Clare.  
Lady Udonna now looked at Clare as she sighed.  
"what do you mean Clare?" she asked.

"That woman, the saleswoman , something is familar bout her," said Clare.  
"I didn't like anything here for my baby neice, this place is boring," said Vida. as she now

Meanwhle :  
outside the Store Madison now walked her way to the stand as she awaited for the customer to finish his pay.  
it was now her turn to order ,"Hi how can I help you" said the elderly man.  
"I like a pretzel with cheese please" said Madison as she now placed her hand upon her abdominal.  
"Ahh, a Mother to be" smiled the elderly man as he now smiled.  
Madison gave a smile as she nodded.  
'A Princess Phoenix, just like her Father" smiled the elderly man.  
"Here you go M"lady, he smiled as Madison now payed for it and made her way to sit, instead she was stopped by no other than Ben Master's her exboyfriend.  
"Well, well, look who we have here, Little miss innocent, well not so innocent I see, Seem's Nick didn't waste his time on you Where is the Freak" said Ben.

Madison just move aside as she now ignored him , instead he now grabbed her arm as he now pulled her close to him as he now punched her hard upon her stomach. she winced as her food fell out of her hand as she gasped. "You tell Nick, I'm stil waiting for him" he said as he now removed his had from her arm .  
He now walked away as Madison now held her tummy as she cried.  
she now moved her way to the bench as she rubbed her stomach , as Vida now walked out as she saw her sister.  
Maddie,Maddie , whats wrong?, are you alright?" asked Vida quickly. 


	11. Chapter 11

Quinceanera By Melissa

The Birth

chapter Ten Madison, what happened?" asked Vida.  
"B...Ben he punched me" cried Madison.  
Vida stood as she now looked around and saw Ben, there she now ran after him, as the men saw Vida running after Ben. Xander and Chip followed as Alianbow rushed to Madison's side.  
"Madison are you alright?" asked Alianbow.  
"It's the baby, she's coming" cried madison.  
Madison now cried out in pain as he carried her,  
she was now panting as she laid her head upon his shoulder .  
"I just informed Vida, she's on her way" said Lady Udonna. merely ten minutes Later Xander, Chip, Vida appeared as they now ran behind Lord Alianbow and Lady Udonna and Clare.  
"Clare run to the village an tell Lilli, the Midwife we will need her and her husband" said Lady Udonna.  
"Yes ma'am", said Clare.

Clare managed her way to the opposite direction as she began to run. Chip sighed.  
"CLARE WAIT!" he yelled. Clare looked back seeing Chip.  
"I'll go with you" he said as he now made his way to her.  
Clare smiled as they now walked together

"I hope Madison and the baby will be alright," said Clare as she now broke the silence between them.  
"She will, she' very strong" said chip as he now pulled his arm aound her waist.  
Clare shivered with his touch as she looked and smiled.

Meanwhile  
Briawood Castle

Lord Alianbow now made his way to his son's room as he now laid Madison down as she now curled up in fetus as she cried in pain.  
Vida now by her sister's side as she now calmed her down.  
"Vida , Im scared" cried Madison.  
"It will be alright' said Vida.  
Vida looked at her sister as she gave her a reasuring smile

Back The Village:  
Clare and Chip arrived at the home of Lilli and Healer Giovani . she knocked at the door.  
There revealed a beauiful lady.  
"Lilly, we need your help and your husband's ,Its Princess Madison, she's in labor" said Clare.  
The woman nodded as she now made her way back into the cottage as her husband made his way out quickly "Hurry" he said as he now ran into the Forest and the lakes that surrounded the back of the Casle.  
They made their way into the curtian's of Water as they now entered the back room of the Castle.

Inside Caste Briarwood:  
Giovani and Lilly now followed Clare and Chip to the bedroom of Bowen.  
they now entered as theymade their way to madison , there he placed his hands upon her stomach as he noticed that she wasto deliver her daughter.  
"Okay Madison, you are going to have your baby today" said Lilly Giovani we need warm water and some cloths," she added.  
Vida stayed beside's her sister as she now sat down near her.  
"I want Bowen home",cried Madison.  
"I know you do hun,"said lady Udonna Clare thought about what the baby was going to wear as she now rushed out of the room and into the nursery as she now walked into the closet as she retrieved a baby blanket and a outfit as she now rushed back to the room.

Lord Alianbow ow walked to the entrance and led out the boys out of the room.Clare entered as she now placed the outfit on Madison's side she turned to walk out of the room with Lady Udonna as she was now stopped by Madison's voice.  
"D...Don't go" cried Madison.  
Lady Udonna and Clare looked at Madison .  
"Please don't go" she begged.  
LadyUdonna now gave a smile to Madison as she now sighed as she laid back, once more the pain was sharper than the first one as she now moved up as she pushed. as screamed in pain .  
Giovani and Lilly got prepared as they now looked at Madison.  
"Okay Madison, we need to have you raise your legs and push for me once more" said Lilly.  
Madison did what was instructed as she now pushed.  
"okay lay back," said lilly as she now looked underneath the blanket now seeing the baby's head.  
"Okay sis, one last breath and push as hard as you can, and my baby niece will enter the world."said Vida.

Madison pushed hard as she held her sisters hand tightly.  
"IT"S A GIRL!" Born at 12:40 noon, eyes blue, hair: black and curls, weight : 7pds2oz , and delivered by me, She's a beauty Madison " said Lilly.  
Giovani posted the information on scroll of Briarwood as he smiled Lilly rose the infant to show Madison her new daughter.  
she laid back as she smile and cried at the same time .  
"My baby girl" she cried.  
the infant let out a cry as she was now wanting to be in her Mommy's arms as she now cleaned up the infant as she now noticed a birth mark of the phoenix on her bottom and dressed her.  
Lady Udonna smiled as she now moved out the bedroom door as she saw her husband and The boys.  
"You men can come back inside now" she said as she smiled Xander, Chip, and Lord Alianbow now entered as they now saw the baby dressed in a pink nightgown.

Lilly now turned as she made her way to Madison,"Your daughter has the birth mark of the Phoenix," said Lilly.  
"REALLY!" said everyone in unison voice.  
everyone laughed as they now stood there. they baby now cried s Madison now removedher top to feed her, The men coughed and gasped as they turned and made thier way back out.  
"shhhh, shhhh there ,there young one', whispered Madison as she now saw her daughter sucking on her little hand, she now moved her hand as she pulled her daughter close to her breast, there the baby held her nipple as she was now eating.  
she smiled as she caressed her daughter's cheek.  
"Madison, I suggest you take the baby to the doctor's in the human realm.," said Lady Udonna.  
"I will I promise" said Madison .  
The infant opened her eyes as Madison noticed they were dark blueishGreen, the infant now closed her eyes as she now continued to drink as she held onto her mommy's nipple as she drank once more.  
"She's perfect Maddie" said Vida as she smiled.  
"Have you decided a name?" asked Lady Udonna.  
Madison smiled as she looked ater daughter. "Yes I have, Her name is Carlie Athena Mayline Rocca" answered Madison.  
"Madison, why not add her daddy's last name, she does have a Daddy you know" said Vida.  
Madison smled. "Carlie Athena Mayline Russell" she said.  
"I like that" said lady Udonna "Athena is the most pwerful name, name of a Goddess," said Lord Alianbow.  
"That is right", agreed Lady Udonna "Come , everyone,let Madison rest , Alianbow why not bring in the bassinet into the room, said Udonna Madison moved her daughter's mouth from her breast as she now slept.  
she awaited for Lord Alianbow to enter with the bassinet as she carried her infant daughter.

Alianbow managed his way into the bedroom as he walked inside with the basenet.  
Madison moved up with her daughter in bed as she smiled at her father in law.

as soon as he placed the basinet down He made his way over to Madison as he now reached for his grand daughter. she wiggled in his arms as he looked at madison , he slowly laid her down as he placed her upon her tummy.  
' You rest Madison, I will have one of the servants bring you your food in" said Alianbow as he now closed the door.  
"So"  
"So what?" asked Alianbow.  
"How did it feel carrying your New born grand baby" said Udonna

Alianbow smiled as he now looked at his wife, " I never realized that I missed so much with Bowen" said Alianbow as they walked downstairs with the others. 


	12. Chapter 12

Quincenera

By Melissa

You are too return tomorrow evening, He doesn't know that Carlie is born yet, Lord Zoryanthos will have a suite ready for you and the baby but for now come and eat Dinner with us ," said Alianbow.  
Madison now joined everyone as she now placed the baby monitor as she now took a seat and joined the family.

Chapter 12 :  
The Visitation

within the 12 hours of sleep Madison was woken up by Lady Udonna, she helped Madison get ready as she slipped into a White and red outfit that was fit for a Genie. her slender legs shown thru the material as her top fit perfectly with her body shape,revealing her back bare naked.

Baby Carlie was dressed in a white trimmed gold dress with a image of a Phoenix as Clare now entered.  
"You are ready, come Daggeron awaits" smiled Udonna.

Taken a deep breath Madison looked to Carlie as she reached for her as she slept , slowly laying her into her bassinet and covered her up Udonna placed a charming spell upon her grand daughter.

"Uthania Eclipsea Luna " She spoke silently as she now looked at Madison.

" You will be greeted By the king and will be led to Bowen's Chambers. there you will wait for his return from his session." Udonna explained as she now opened the door as she led her to the stairs as they walked downstairs and greeted Daggeron.

"M'lady" Daggeron greeted.

"Daggeron , welcome back. the Princesses are ready to leave, if you are"

Daggeron smiled as he now moved aside as smiled.

" your Chariot awaits"

"WITH ME" greeted Daggeron's companion and sidekick as he now waved .

Madison chuckled as she now made her way over to the Train as she was helped into it as she looked back to Udonna as she waved bye.

"Daggeron take good care of them "

I will I promise " Daggeron smiled as he now made his way to the train as he now entered.  
"All ABOARD!"

Udonna now laughed as she watched the train disappear.

* * *

**A/N Sorry I took so long and sorry chapter is short . I lost my password and I managed to get it. So I am finally updating all Fanfiction stories,...**


End file.
